


This Feels Like Falling In Love

by Olivia5Hemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Luke, Bottom Ashton, BoyxBoy, Drabble, Gay, Hero Ashton, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke tried to take over the city lmao, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Luke, Short, Top Luke, Villian Luke, Worried Luke, awful writing sorry lmao, cuteness, he failed miserably, superhero, superhero ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia5Hemmings/pseuds/Olivia5Hemmings
Summary: Luke licked his lips as he looked up at Ashton who looked beautiful above him. “You forgot about my secret weapon.” Luke finally mumbled, making Ashton roll his eyes.OrA Drabble where Luke is an awful villain and Ashton is always the Hero to stop him.





	This Feels Like Falling In Love

Ashton wiped the blood off his face again as he finally turned to his nemesis who looked at him worriedly. He wasn’t going to be fooled.

Luke had tried to take over the city _again_. And like every time, Ashton had stopped him. His plans were all lousy and didn’t seem very planned out. Luke was all in all an awful villain. But that just made Ashton’s job easier.

“It’s over Luke, just surrender now and the punishment will be less severe.” Ashton grumbled with a hard look sent Luke’s way.

Luke cursed under his breath before shaking his head and turning to grab something from behind him.

Ashton quickly ran towards him, knocking them both over as he pinned Luke’s hands down above his head.

“Just give it up, I won.” Ashton grumbled.

Luke licked his lips as he looked up at Ashton who looked beautiful above him. “You forgot about my secret weapon.” Luke finally mumbled, making Ashton roll his eyes.

“Nothing you do can save you now Luke. Just stop embarrassing yourself. I’ve never seen any villain as bad at being bad as you are.”

Luke puffed his cheeks out and let a huge breath out before looking back at Ashton. “Okay. I’ll let you win, I’ll stop. Only if-“

Ashton rolled his eyes again. There was always an if.

“You kiss me on the mouth. It’s the only way to defuse it. To stop my secret weapon.” Luke explained and Ashton had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“You know you could’ve just asked me out instead of taking over the whole city.” Ashton did smile now as he looked down at Luke who reached up to wipe the blood off Ashton’s lip. He cringed at the pain while Luke cringed at the fact that he had accidentally hurt Ashton.

“I’m awkward okay?” Luke mumbled and Ashton just giggled, leaning down to kiss Luke. To save the city and stop his secret weapon of course.


End file.
